Fullbringer (Realist)
Blackwater | tblColour = #8DB600; | textColour = black }} Fullbringers (完現術者 （フルブリンガー）, Furuburingā; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Artist") are spiritually-aware s born with the ability Fullbring, which allows them to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. Their powers are constituted by . Overview Like all spiritually aware Humans, Fullbringers can sense the Reiryoku of other spiritual beings, such as Hollows, , and other Fullbringers. However, they differ in that they each have a parent who survived a Hollow attack before they were born. As a result, traces of the Hollows’ power remained in their mothers’ bodies, which were then passed onto them at the moment of their birth. Consequentially, their powers more closely resemble a Hollow’s than those of a Shinigami. Their ability, called Fullbring (完現術 (フルブリング), Furuburingu; lit. "Full Manifestation Art"), enables them to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power to “pull” on this soul, Fullbringers can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics. For example, Fullbringers could have a beverage assist them in drinking it by pulling on its soul, drawing it into their mouth. Likewise, by pulling on the soul of water, Fullbringers can walk across its surface without falling through. Many more feats are possible, making the technique highly versatile. Unlike other spiritual beings, Fullbringers use their power with their physical bodies. Because of this, they must train extensively to build up their stamina so they can use it properly. While all Fullbringers are born with this power, the age at which they come to realize it varies. When Fullbringers die, all traces of their abilities disappear from the world. However, they do carry their abilities into the afterlife. Fullbring Applications Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): Fullbringers can induce states of high-speed movement by utilizing the power of Fullbring, releasing a flickering green luminescence. This speed can be achieved through a variety of different uses, including pulling on the of the ground beneath their feet, allowing Fullbringers to increase elasticity of the ground while greatly enhancing their jumping ability. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements, allowing one to increase the force of their physical blows. As such, this ability is tantamount to mastering one's own Fullbring with the use of the technique showing that one is nearing this stage. :Bringer Limelight (完現脚光 (ブリンガーライムライト), Kangen Kyakkō (Buringā Raimuraito); lit. "Full Manifestation Limelight"): Fullbringers can enhance the speed of their Bringer Light, achieving speeds that would otherwise be impossible. While utilizing the traditional Bringer Light, the user adds more steps to their movements while also rigorously manipulating the air around them via Fullbring. This increase the speed of the user to such a degree that afterimages begin to appear and re-appear at will, typically confusing the enemy into lowering their guard. If performed by a master of Fullbring, the afterimages have the potential to become solid clones, allowing one to use the clones for other offensive purposes. This is achieved by utilizing the power of Fullbring, manipulating the soul of the afterimage to remain longer than it actually should. The sheer speed of this technique is often so great that the flickering green luminescence of the original technique is often absent while a Fullbringer utilizes this technique. Bringer Sense (完現感 (ブリンガーセンス), Kangen Kan (Buringā Sensu); lit. "Full Manifestation Sense"): The most basic application of the technique allows Fullbringers to sense of other spiritually aware beings, allowing the user to gauge the enemy's spiritual power. It also allows the user to track an enemy's presence, even ones that are in hiding, while also allowing them to be able to distinguish the Reiatsu of different individuals, making the technique similar to . An alternative application of this technique allows users to utilize Fullbring in order to enhance their primary . By doing so, a Fullbringer is able to gain heightened senses that far exceed those of the average being. By using Fullbring on one's own nasal cavity, the user can greatly enhance their sense of smell, allowing the user to gain an acute sense of smell similar to that of a dog. By using Fullbring to enhance their own ocular capillaries, enhanced vision becomes possible, including, but not limited to, telescopic, x-ray and thermal visions. Lastly, enhancing one's own ears with Fullbring allows that user to hear at far greater distance than the average human while also allowing them to hear more acute noises. Object Affinity: By developing an affinity for a particular object, a Fullbringer can alter its form, granting powers that vary greatly among individuals. This affinity can be defined by one’s love for the object in question, or simply by an overall fondness for it. As such, this power is usually awakened through a strong emotion associated with the object, such as pride. Using this affinity, Fullbringers pull out the object’s soul and boost it with their own, transforming it in the process. For example, can change the saltire pendant on his necklace into a large claymore. While Fullbringers typically have an affinity with one such object, it is possible to have many. While all Fullbrings are unique, they can be defined by different types, many of which are listed below. Once a Fullbringer has fully realized this power, its abilities cannot and do not change through growth. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their unique abilities to their fullest. As such, a Fullbring's various developmental stages can look radically different from its final form, and can thus be considered "incomplete". When the Fullbring's potential is fully realized and it progresses to its final form, it releases a violent burst of energy that can potentially damage its user’s body. Because of this, another Fullbringer is typically required to oversee the process, and to prevent the recently completed Fullbring from injuring its user by suppressing the explosion. In addition, a Fullbring's growth can be promoted by exposure to the atmosphere of , as a result of its Hollow nature. A Fullbring's unique power largely depends on the object that is used as a focus. In addition to souls, material objects also possess memories. As its holder experiences various events, the object experiences them as well; the memories are engraved onto its soul each time it is touched. Because of this, Fullbringers who had a considerable amount of battle experience prior to awakening their power have stronger Fullbrings. Power Transference: Fullbring is a product of Hollow power, meaning that it is essentially the opposite of its Human wielders. Because of this, it is possible for Fullbringers to transfer their abilities to individuals whom possess the powers of both Shinigami and Humans – namely Substitute Shinigami. By doing so, Fullbringers can rid themselves of their power, effectively becoming ordinary Humans. In addition to Substitute Shinigami, Fullbringers can trade and share their abilities among themselves. When doing so, they can establish certain boundaries as to how their powers can affect one another, posing voluntary limitations. Finally, it is also possible for a Fullbringer to steal the Fullbring of another individual, allowing it to be used to one’s own benefit. Fullbringer Hollowfication It has been shown that, if one possess Hollow from birth, that they are able to gain the ability of Hollowfication. This was evidenced by who inherited the powers of , and his subsequent , from his mother . This is also a common occurrence in a many different Fullbringers, beings who are born with natural reserves of Hollow . A Fullbringer can tap into these reserves of Hollow reiryoku naturally, but can only access larger amounts of it while in a state. If a Fullbringer is able to communicate with their Inner Hollow in their and defeat it, they can attain powers and a mask similar to that of the . Only a select few Fullbringers have attained this stage, though, leading some to believe that most Fullbringers cannot communicate with their Inner Hollow or access their Inner World. Types of Fullbring Category:Race Category:Fullbringer